The dragon born comes back
by yug a tsuJ
Summary: A short story about after the events of skyrim from the point of view of an average man in a not so average world
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series. They belong to their developers respectively.**

 _ **hi readers this is my first story I've ever posted tell me how it goes and what direction you think it should take. Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

I wake up, vision blurred, and found myself staring at my roof, strange that it was blue. _I thought we painted it white._ I close my eyes and fall asleep again. I wake up again but the sun is up and my roof is white again. I get up and stretch for a little, feeling so good I almost fall over, and go about my everyday routine not quite awake yet. Get dressed. Go to bathroom. Brush teeth. _Haha I look like a zombie._ Brush hair. Now for the important part of the day. The making of the coffee. Coffee done I get in my car like I do every day and drive to work. I don't mind work, I enjoy my job and working with my hands, it's just when you do the same thing with your hands every day that it can become tedious and your mind wanders. I just want something different for a change.

I arrive at work and immediately know something is wrong. There are scorch marks on the top of the window frames. _There's been a fire._ Usually if there's a fire in any work place it's a bad thing but when you work in an oil refinery then it's potentially lethal. I get out my car and look for anyone nearby to ask what happened but nobody's around. _Odd. Maybe they inside looking for the source of what started it._ I head inside but it's the same. Deserted and quiet. All the machinery is covered in burn marks and there's footprints in the soot leading further in the building. _These aren't oil burns, with this kind of soot most likely one of the distillers burst and caught flame, but all of them look to be in tact, and who wears shoes that scrape through the soot like this?_ My curiosity piqued I investigate further, following the foot prints.

I'm an average size guy just under 6ft with strong arms and legs because of my work. Brown hair and brown eyes I'm as average as a person in my line of work gets. I don't like to fight but I'm not particularly scared of anything either. So you can imagine my surprise when I turn the corner and see a fully armored figure running at me and spear tackles me into a white portal. Engulfed in the white I pass out. Drifting in and out of consciousness I feel like I'm falling but no rushing air no butterflies in my stomach just a sense of weightlessness . I wake up, warm and relaxed, that is until I realize this bed is not my own. It feels heavy and has a musty smell, I look down and see animal pelts. I throw them off in a panic but freeze as a thought struck me. _I'm in a log cabin, I'm in someone's home._ I move slowly through the house trying to move quietly on creaky floor boards. I see stairs leading to a down stairs area and quickly look down them to see if there's anybody home and more importantly if there's a way out of this place. See a fire pit with someone cooking something over it, she looks like she would be too busy to notice me moving around. That is until one of the steps creak.

She doesn't so much a flinch and just keeps stirring the contents of her pot. I get down the stairs and walk up behind her, she's wearing an elegant cloak. It has a high neck, a light red colouring, is tight fitting and goes down to her knees. On top of this she has a hood fastened at her shoulders that drops to her waist. Her skin is a pale white and her black hair is in a plait that goes over her shoulder. From behind I can't tell if she has any weapons on her so not taking any chances I grab her from behind and lock my arms so she can't move. I twist and throw her over my body to the back of the room and bolt for the door on the other side of the room. With the house not being very big I take three long strides and I'm at the door at which point everything went wrong. All my muscles seize up and I can't move becoming stiff but because of my speed I trip and connect with the door face first. With all my muscles still clenched tight I roll over onto my back only able to move my eyes and breathe.

Staring intently at the door willing myself to get up and run but to no avail. I see movement in my peripheral vision and I know she's up and about and most likely the cause of all this. I try to move, to shout for help, to do anything other than watch her walk closer but I only manage to send myself into a panic and give a dull moan. She casually walks up to me and says something but I don't hear it, my mind shouting in my head to move. To run. I'm breathing rapidly and she can see I'm not listening so she lifts her one hand and a light green light shoots out of her palm and hits my chest, sinks in and my skin glows the same green. _I've been drugged! Only drugs cause hallucinations!_ I can feel my mind begin to slow as well as my breath and I can feel as all my worry and all my anxiety melts away into just clam and peace of mind.

I look up at the mystery woman still standing there staring at me. "Better?" Unable to reply I slowly blink twice. "Good, you're finally awake." Only one thought crossed my mind as I lay there paralyzed at the mercy of this woman with really powerful drugs. _She looks so pretty._

* * *

 _ **Hi readers please leave your reviews and comments I would like to know what you think. working on chapter 2 already**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series. They belong to their developers respectively.**

 _ **Hi readers this is my second chapter to the dragon born comes... back hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Realization

I sat there staring at her with accusing eyes but she continued with her task as if she couldn't feel my gaze. At least I hope she knew I was. "Did you really have to tie me to the chair?" She looked up at me with piercing emerald green eyes and a part of me wanted to panic, another part wanted me to do whatever she wanted but I didn't show this and just held her gaze hoping she would answer my questions. "Yes." "Arms and legs?" "People can still run with tied hands." That was the end of that. I look around the room trying to figure how to get out or where I am or why I'm still here and not lying in some ditch dead. Either way she tied me to the chair and I'm not getting out anytime soon, I'm getting hungry, whatever she's cooking smells really good. "So why have you brought me here?" She sat in a chair identical to mine, a solid wooden frame with a short curved back and a leather seat, she just stared into the fire. After a while she deemed to respond. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to. You were just in my way when my portal opened and I wasn't about to let anyone stop me." "Portal? As in wormhole?" She looked up at me and for the first time seemed confused. "What does a worm have to do with portals?" I looked at her wondering if this was a joke, her face showed otherwise. "Not a worms hole, a wormhole, a gateway through space and time and possibly dimensions." "Oh, then yes, we went through a wormhole." She went back to staring into the flames but I kept staring at her trying to figure out if she was crazy or not. She looked fine but the way she spoke was like she knew nothing of the world. We sat there in silence for a long time, after a while she got up and removed the cooking pot from over the fire and placed it on the dining room table behind us then came to sit back down.

After a long while she stood up and said "Come, you need to eat. It will do you no good being weak from hunger." With that she started untying me, I thought about running again but my face still hurt from the last time I tried that. I got up and stretched, with her watching very closely, and followed her to the table and sat where she said I should, opposite her. I gratefully accepted the stew she dished up in a wooden bowl and a heel of bread, once I started eating I realized how hungry I was. I ended up finishing the stew and 2 loaves of bread along with it. The whole time I ate she watched me but I didn't care it was good food and I was hungry. "Thank you." She nodded thoughtfully "I'm surprised you ate at all. You've been coughing for days and struggling to breathe, I wasn't…" "What do you mean days? How long have I been here? Why am I a captive?" as I asked my questions I watched her face go from empathy to a cold look. All the love and care just left her features. "I saved you, you've been here for two weeks and the first thing you do is throw me around my home and now you sit here and accuse me of being your captor. You want to leave? Leave! I stopped you from leaving earlier because I didn't know how you would react to the outside world. This is not where you're from, we are in Skyrim in the realm of Nirn." With that she walked to the door, picked up a mace from a weapons rack and left. I instantly felt guilty, she was right and she did save me. I got up and walked to the door, I could feel the fresh air fill my lungs and opened the door to be blinded by bright sunlight.

My eyes adjusted and I could see I was standing in a small keep. My lungs burned, like the feeling of mint but all over my lungs and throat. I could smell fresh air and coal burning and fish. I could see houses lined along a main pathway to a small market to my right and a massive wooden gate to my left set in stone walls. I could hear banging and saw a woman beating what looked like a breastplate on a bench with a hammer. I was in an unfamiliar place with no idea who anyone was or why I was here and I had never more alive. I felt like running, it didn't matter so long as I could run. I came to my senses again and saw the mysterious woman walking through the market and followed. I followed her through the market, up some stairs to the left to a tree surrounded by benches then right up more stairs, through a short wall that fenced of what looked like an upside down wooden ship. She walked around this with me still in tow but without her knowledge to a small training yard with archery targets and combat mannequins with wooden armour. She then proceeded to viciously beat one if the wood armoured mannequins until it was nothing but a pile of splinters. I slowly walked to her and coughed so not to startle her. Panting she watched me approach with unblinking eyes. "Is the whole world like this technology?" she nodded and with that I knew I was no longer on earth but in a place called Skyrim in the realm of Nirn. I was in medieval times but I wasn't scared I knew with my knowledge I could mold them to be great. I could show them the power of knowledge.

* * *

 **Hi readers second chapter done hope you enjoyed it. please leave your reviews or criticism much appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series. They belong to their developers respectively.**

 _ **hello readers this is my third chapter hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 3: learning

Back at her house after the sun had gone down I was sitting by the fire place with her again, the image of that mannequin in splinters still fresh in my mind. I had been asking her questions about Skyrim all day. I found out that Skyrim is actually a province on the continent of Tamriel on the planet Nirn in the plane of existence called Mundus, which is a realm for mortals, along with the realm of magic, Aetherius, and the realms of gods, Oblivion, which has been sealed away from us because of a god entering our world. That there are Aedra, gods with only the power to create but can be killed and daedra, gods with the power only to change and are truly unkillable. there are four different types of people, six different types of elves, cat people, lizard people and dragons that can talk and fight each other by shouting words, in their tongue, with feeling and whatever they say materialises to harm their enemy and that she can do that too.

I can understand that but to compress it and memorise it I simplified it. We're in Skyrim, we not leaving, Skyrim is the whole world. Magic exists. Aedra are titans daedra are gods. Lots of weird looking people. Dragons take verbal abuse to new levels. After all that I was tired and my brain was still trying to process the splintered mannequin. I told her I'm going to bed and she told me my bed was upstairs to the left and hers was to the right. As soon as I fell on my bed I was asleep and slept like that all night.

I woke up the next morning feeling good about the day, then remembered where I was and it all left. But I got up and went down the stairs and the house seemed completely empty. "How you feeling?" I hear from right behind me and almost turned around and punched her. "Holy cow don't sneak up on me like that." I realised I had spent the last two weeks living in this woman's home and still didn't know her name. "What's your name?" "Angela." I nodded knowing how terrible I am with names but will try my best to remember hers. "So what do we do today?" She looked at me as if realising I can do slightly more than a toddler. "You go to the blacksmith and I have my own matters to attend to." "Right, where's the blacksmith?" She chuckled and walked to the door and simply left. I walked out and followed the banging to what I assume was the blacksmith. This time she was beating a hot piece of steel by the forge then put it back into the coals.

"Can I help you?" she was a darker skinned woman that are known as Redguard. She had a brown dress on with a blacksmith apron on. Black hair, brown eyes and well toned arms from beating steel all day. "Yes, Angela sent me, said I should come here if I want to learn anything useful." She laughed. "Aye and she's not wrong, there's nothing compared to crafting something beautiful with just your will, sweat and a hammer. No magic involved here. Name's Adrianne Avenicci by the way." I thought it a bit odd that nobody here knew my name or wanted to know my name but I wont argue with their choices in life. Adrianne got me working with the forge to make an iron dagger, sharpen it and a hide helmet then have it fitted to me and that took quite a long time but it was really worth it. I learned a lot about creating items and she said her forge was open anytime and left to go inside. I melted down the iron dagger and used some left over iron to make a sword then tore up the hide helmet to bind the handle. It took really long trying to beat that much iron and it wasn't pretty but it was my own work and as far as hack and slash goes it worked.

Before I could attempt to make something new I saw it was getting dark. I sat and spent the rest of the daylight I had left trying to hone the blade. "Nice toothpick." "Holy cow! Again? I told you not to do that, and what do you mean toothpick it's a sword." She laughed and held out her and so I gave it to her and she started inspecting it and swinging it around the air. "Nice but…" She turned around and stabbed a wooden post outside the smith shop and the blade bent badly without penetrating deeply "… you can't go this thin on iron, it's a soft metal so you have to make weapons and armour thick to survive any form of combat." She pulled it out the post and gave it back to me bent blade and all. I was a bit sad from my blade not lasting too long but I appreciated the advice. I followed her back to the house and we had already fallen in to a pattern, she makes supper and I wait thinking on what I had learned during the day and sharing a bottle of mead.

"If you want to build things just let me know I have lots of crafting materials and am a master at making arms and armour." I thought about it for a little while then nodded but that's a new task for a new day. I told her a was going to bed and this time I made it under the covers before I passed out.

* * *

 _ **Third chapter done any feedback is appreciated and if I can I'll try incorporated any suggested ideas thank you for reading  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series. They belong to their developers respectively.**

 _ **Hi readers chapter 4 done and dusted, the beginning of something new. Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 4: light

I woke up in the middle of the night, and just lay there for a while just staring at the ceiling boards until I heard the door to the house open. I get up to investigate and in the darkness I see a stick on the other side of the stairs on a plaque. I grab the stick and make my way down the steps, skipping the one that creaks and see the door open slightly. I can see green light pouring through the doorway, I lift the stick ready to swing. It looked fearsome enough with 3 prongs that surround crystals in the middle, like a really long handled mace. I open the door and poke my head out. To my left the guard still stands at the massive wooden gate with a torch in hand and another walking along the stone walls. To my right the market is empty and with it the street. Nobody was around and I relax a bit until I remember the green light and look up.

It's the northern lights in Skyrim's night sky, the most beautiful greens you've ever seen with blues and yellows too. From a deep forest green to a bright emerald green to turquoise and sapphire blues, bright streaks of yellow sunlight breaking through here and there in an endless ribbon of ever changing colour and light. I felt a familiar presence behind me but kept watching the curtains of light, I must have stood like that for hours because I watch them fade as dawn approached from behind me. Even though having no sleep I didn't feel tired. I turned around and the sunlight cast a heavenly halo around Angela. She stepped out of the way and I was hit by morning light and in the warmth of the sun I fell asleep there standing facing the morning sun.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Angela. The sun was higher up now and my face was starting to burn. "First time seeing the Northern lights?" mesmerising aren't they? But it's day now and I would like my staff back." "Staff?" I look to my hands and was indeed holding a five foot staff in my hands, I quickly gave it to her and she saw my look of curiosity. "They for people who do not have the gift to wield magic and each staff allows you to cast a specific spell. All you do is squeeze and…" A ball if white light shot out of the staff and floated at walking pace to a nearby wall where it stuck and stayed there then just disappeared after some time. I was amazed and tried it myself with the exact same effect. "Do you get staves of destruction?" She smiled a knowing smile and slowly nodded. "I'll show you…" and with that I followed her back to the house.

Back outside with staves that shot shards of ice, balls of fire and bolts of lightning I was happily throwing these destructive elements at the city wall. Not a mark left on the wall I set about to getting building materials from the house and dragged them to the black smith shop. Adrianne was using the grind stone and left me to my business. Angela disappeared as per usual and I had all day to make what I want. I first tested if you can wield the staves with just one hand and I could quite easily. I then tested if squeezing it with other items, like pliers, would work and they did. After that I built a little wooden frame with 2 pieces of bent metal sitting in it and always touching because of counter weights keeping them closed. I pushed a staff through the plates and the pressure from the plates charged the staff a bit but not for long enough to fire.

I extended the plates so it would squeeze the staff for longer before passing through and releasing the pressure. I pushed the staff through and the plates squeezed it long enough to charge it then once it passed through it fired. Unfortunately I didn't give much forethought if it did work because I was holding the end where the fireball comes out and shot myself in the stomach and set myself alight. After jumping into the blacksmiths quenching trough filled with water I was ok, no front shirt, no chest hair and a bit more wisdom but ok. I repeated the experiment again and again without setting myself on fire and saw my invention worked. I then quickly built another wooden frame to hold the staves in a circular arrangement with them all pointing the same way. I then turned the wheel that the staves were on and forced them to pass through the plates and fire. I only had the three staves but I turned that wheel anyway. Ice shard, lightning bolt, fireball, ice shard, lightning bolt, fire ball. Destructive elements firing from the ends of the staff. I decided that was enough for today and left everything where it was and remade my iron sword but as it should be and tested it out.

Having done my days work and the sun setting I went back home. I met Angela inside, we ate, shared a bottle of mead and spoke about my singed chest hair but instead of going to bed I walked outside and watched the Northern lights, Angela watching them next to me and we just stood and stared. At some point I decided I was tired and went to bed happy with my accomplishments and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Now our character starts to influence this world with his future knowledge, how will this affect things? find out in chapter 5  
**_

 _ **Please leave comments and reviews I would very much like feedback. Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series. They belong to their developers respectively.** **Except for Angela she is my own character.  
**

 _ **chapter 5 done sorry for the delay I'm in the middle of my finals so writing is slow. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

The sun rose the next morning and I was already at work on my project again. Trying to make the staves move through the plates of steel but without the whole frame shaking so violently and cutting more grooves into the wheel to accommodate for more staves. I knew that staves were basically rifles in this day and age but what I was making was a minigun. I just needed more of the staves to experiment with. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I saw Angela walk through the main gate of the keep and head straight for the house. _Was she out all night?_ As she walked to the house she looked tense and kept looking over her shoulder at the main gate. She was so focused she didn't even know me which was out of the norm, especially for her.

I followed her to the door of the house and watched her go inside. Perturbed by this I went back to work thinking she needed to be alone for a while but I couldn't focus and I found my mind wondering. Tired that I was just wasting time and not getting anything done I stopped and cleaned myself off. I walked into the house but Angela wasn't downstairs, I walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She was asleep on her double bed, a knife stuck into one of the two bedside tables and a bow resting on the chest of draws by the door. Curios I picked up the exquisitely made bow but it looked like it was made of some type of bone, which I thought very odd considering the other building materials we have. I put the bow down and went to her table with the knife stuck into it. I didn't touch the knife in case it made a noise and I didn't want to wake her. The knife though was made from some black metal I had never seen before, but the part that interested me was the groove in the side of the blade that was glowing red and… pulsing?

I decided to leave things alone and let her sleep but that didn't happen. As I closed the door it bumped with the other door and half a second later both doors exploded into splinters and fire. The blast knocked me forward, I hit my head against the far wall and tried to turn around to see what just happened. With my vision blurred from the hit I looked up and saw a figure made of pure darkness walking towards me, flames licking at it but doing no apparent harm. My vision came into focus and it was a woman in a full suit of black armour styled the same as Angela's black dagger. It had a flowing design with three spikes coming off of each pauldron and two flowing off her helm. Her armour was pulsing red under the scales giving it an even more sinister look than it already had. Her hand were engulfed in flame as she walked towards me, head down and ready to fight.

She looked at me and immediately relaxed, her fiery hands extinguished. She sighed and took off her helm and held it by her side with a smug look on her face. "Scared are we?" "Well when doors explode and some black fiery demon walks through then yes." She laughed, offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. "Daedra." "What?" "Some black fiery daedra, demons don't exist and this is daedric armour." I looked at her taking in this new information, never knowing that daedra made armour out of this black metal. I shook my head, storing the information for another time and grabbed a broom to sweep up the slinters. After a while of quiet sweeping Angela spoke. "Why were you in my room?" I kept sweeping trying to think of what to tell her without seeming like a stalker or a pervert. "I saw you walk through the main gate and you looked tense so I decided to let you cool off before I came to see how you were doing. Then I found you asleep in your room and…" I gestured around the room "…this happened." She nodded slowly "Cool off?" I looked at her not completely understanding what she was asking then clicked. "Oh, uhm, to relax or calm down." We went back to sweeping until we were done.

"Now what?" I asked. "Tomorrow I'll make another door and put it in and maybe show you how to smith with more than just iron." I nodded grateful for that "Do you have any more destruction staves?" she opened her chest of draws and shook her head but said she would get more for me. I thanked her then I left, went outside and went back to work on my little invention. I spent the rest of the day improving its design to make it run more smoothly and when the sun went down I went home, had supper with Angela and watched the Northern lights. Angela stood with me watching the bands of light dancing across the nights sky.

"It's still going to be a number of nights before I can send you home." Home. I hadn't even thought about home since I got here, I just made this my home and kept myself busy. Thinking of home I asked when she could send me back and she said at the next full moons. I nodded and started to think deeply about home and who was missing me and how they were worried. I went inside saying goodnight to Angela, not tired but just wanting to be alone in 'so called' my room for a bit. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another and walked back outside. "Angela you said moons…" but she wasn't there, I looked to my left and saw her slipping out the main gate and decided to follow, and so I did out of the keep and into the dark night.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done, hope you liked it, leave your comments and ideas they always appreciated. Until next time**_


End file.
